List of Bakugan Dimensions Effects
On Bakugan Dimensions, there were certain effects that can change what your Bakugan can or can't do. Hasted Hasted occurs when a certain defense or gate activates the effect. Your Bakugan is able to perform 2 actions no matter what they are. Although most hasted effects are caused by the Haos attribute and activate when the Bakugan is winning in the Will stat, there are rare acceptions such as Mercury Dragonoid's special move, Quicksilver Skin. Strategy: *Dispel an enemy's defense, then attack with a Battle Gear/BakuNano/Trap attack or heavy/light/combo attack. *Attack twice with heavy/light attacks. *Destroy enemy gate/defense, then slow the opponent with an ability or attack effect. Debuff Debuff occurs when your defense allows you to dodge an enemy's attack or when your defense ends up blocking all damage entirely from your opponen's attack. Some debuffs deal counter damage when the opponent hits or misses. Strategy: *Play a dodge defense like Invigorate, Flitting Flames, Circular Currents etc. to knock your opponent off guard, not only costing them a move but also a turn. *When your opponent tries to move to any other ranges, always move forward/back to Mid Range to keep the debuff effect alive, unless your facing a Ventus Brawler when most Ventus moves miss at Close and Mid Range. Slowed Slowed is a common effect by most Ventus and Subterra attacks and defenses. It makes it so that the opponent is only capable of making one action per turn, regardless of whether or not the action was fast. Strategy: *Ventus Attribute also takes use of this effect but not as much as Subterra. Use a combination of Typhoon Strike and Wind Burst/Blasting Gale since Typhoon Strike not only allows you to take an extra turn, but both Wind Burst and Blasting Gale slows the opponent afterwards. *Subterra does use of this effect, but on extremely rare occasions. If you manage to successfully slow the opponent, then it's best to completely open up with your attacks and forget about defenses, as chances are the opponent will end up using their one action to defend rather than to attack you. Immobilized Immobilized is an effect that stops any Bakugan effected from moving and dodging. This effect is mostly used by the Subterra attribute, but there are notable exceptions. Take full advantage of this effect with the Ventus and Pyrus Fighting Styles. Strategy: *As soon as you immobilize your opponent with attacks like Electric Shock or Dragonoid Earthquake, use your next turn to exceed your opponent with Heavy/Light attacks and maybe even some Combos. *This is an excellent condition to inflict on Adaptability as it prevents them from moving to far range and it renders their notorious interrupt defenses useless, giving you a window to hit them directly. *Inflict this condition on an opponent if you suspect they're about to use an interrupt defense as it will prevent them from dodging your attacks. Steadfasted ''Steadfasted ''is an effect that prevents your opponent from starting combos against your Bakugan. It also prevents the opponent from using moves that do not match their attribute such as users of multi-styles. It is primarily used by the Subterra Attribute, but there are rare exceptions. Strategy: *Use this when fighting multi-attributed styles such as Lava Floes or Storm and Spitfire to prevent your opponent from using a good deal of their moves. Though keep in mind this doesn't work for Clear Attributed Bakugan. *Try to activate this condition when you will have to go a turn without a defense as a layer of protection from vicious combos like the ones you would find from Darkus and Pyrus users. Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Miscellaneous